


Nie żartuj, Heichou!

by Hrabiaphantomhive75



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A raczej łamią serduszko Erena, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, M/M, brwi erwina walczą o dominację, nie chce mi się dodawać tagów, prima aprilis, zrobię to kiedyś, żarty Hanji wcale nie są śmieszne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrabiaphantomhive75/pseuds/Hrabiaphantomhive75
Summary: Historia o tym, jak kończą się Żarty Hanji.





	1. HANJI I JEJ GŁUPIE POMYSŁY

 

\- Peeeetruuuś, kochaaanie!- po całym zamczysku dało się słyszeć, prowadzący z pierwszego piętra krzyk, pewnej szatynki w okularach.

Jakby tego było mało, tupot butów tak denerwował Levia, który tymczasem wypoczywał w swojej sypialni, że kiedy tylko dźwięk zbliżył się do jego drzwi, otworzył je gwałtownie.

Złapał on w tym momencie kobietę za kołnierz i odwrócił do siebie, po czym szarpiąc zaplątane w niedbałego koka z tyłu głowy włosy, ściągnął jej głowę na wysokość swojej twarzy.

\- Czy nie mówiłem ci jebana, czterooka idiotko, że w ciągu kolejnych trzech godzin, w tej zapierdziałej budzie ma być skurwiały spokój?

\- Leeeeviiiii! - kiedy kolejny pisk wydobył się z jej gardła, mężczyzna odsunął ją od siebie na długość ramienia.

\- Czego chcesz?- zapytał szorstko, w końcu puszczając ją.

Z kieszeni natomiast wyjął chustkę, po czym zaczął dokładnie wycierać palce, które przed chwilą zanurzone były w jej kłakach.

Czarnowłosy czasem zastanawiał się, czy ta kobieta w ogóle je czesze, jednak nie próbował się dowiedzieć z obawy, że dojdzie do jego uszu także informacja, co ile dni je myje.

Akurat tego nie chciał wiedzieć, na prawdę.

\- Chodzi o jutro! - krzyknęła nagle rozemocjonowana. - Jutro jest pierwszy kwietnia!

\- I co z tego? - Levi zmarszczył brwi, starając się przypomnieć, czy nie przegapił daty czyichś urodzin, jednak w głowie miał kompletną pustkę.

\- Jest prima aprilis, Levi! Pierwszy kwietnia! Dzień psot, żartów, wrabiania ludzi w różne rzeczy!

\- Huh? - Ackermann w końcu zrozumiał. - Nigdy tego nie obchodziłaś...

\- N... No wiem, ale teraz to co innego!

\- Bo?

\- Bo jest tu Eren!

Ackermann prychnął, już dokładnie rozumiejąc jej plan.

\- Masz rację, ta ameba umysłowa nadzieje się na każdy twój żart po dziesięć razy i nie zauważy nawet, że to żart.

\- Nie chodzi mi teraz o małe psikusy, Levi. To będzie... Żart roku! - wykrzyknęła nabuzowana. - I właśnie ona będzie grała główną rolę!- Hange wskazała poprzez jego ramię, więc ten obrócił się odruchowo.

Ze schodów schodziła Petra, trzymając ściśniętą w dłoni miotłę.

\- Ktoś mnie wołał, tak? - zapytała ze ślicznym uśmiechem.

\- Tak! Tak, tak, tak, tak!

\- Nie za dużo tych „tak", wariatko? - Levi zatkał okularnicy usta, jednak szybko zabrał dłoń, czując zęby szykujące się do wygryzienia w jego skórę.

\- Ty używasz zbyt wielu przekleństw, Levi. Po drugie, jesteście mi oboje winni przysługę, za naprawę waszego sprzętu w tajemnicy przed Erwinem, więc wybieram sobie... Pomoc we wkręceniu Erena!

\- Ta. Niech ci będzie, tylko żeby potem nie było. - Ackermann burknął pod nosem coś jeszcze, ale nikt tego nie dosłyszał.

*

\- Jesteś pewna, że on tam zajrzy? - Levi wciąż miał wrażenie, że właśnie bierze udział w najgłupszym żarcie pod słońcem.

\- Eren jest ciekawski, zrobi to. - Hange namalowała na torebce markerem serduszko, w samym jego środku pisząc „Gratulacje".

\- Przesadziłaś, wariatko.

\- Wiem, ale o to chodzi, prawda? Przecież ma się domyślić, a każdy wie, że Eren zbyt mądry nie jest. - Zoë zaśmiała się. - Dobra, więc plan „wkręcić Erena, uważam za rozpoczęty!

Kobieta dosłownie wybiegła z pokoju, nie słuchając protestów, że strony kapitana. Pierwsze kroki skierowała oczywiście do kuchni, gdzie Eren właśnie kończył swoją zmianę w zmywaniu.

\- Ereeeen! - wrzasnęła, o mało nie potykając się o własne nogi.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał chłopak, kiedy ta przekroczyła próg.

\- Mógłbyś to zanieść Petrze? Jest u siebie, ja mam urwanie głowy i nie za bardzo mam czas... - poprosiła, starając się ukryć emocje, co nie do końca jej wyszło.

Dosłownie wepchnęła ozdobną torebkę w ręce nastolatka, uśmiechając się głupio.

\- J... Jasne. Co to jest, jeśli mogę wiedzieć, oczywiście...?

\- Ja... Nie mogę ci powiedzieć! - kobieta prawie krzyknęła. - Po prostu jej to zanieś! - zaświergotała, wybywając z pomieszczenia, jak gdyby naprawdę się spieszyła.

\- Chyba nie zaszkodzi, jeśli spojrzę... - Jaeger nie mógł opanować ciekawości. Rozchylił torebkę, a widząc jej zawartość, doznał ostrego szoku.

W środku były maleńkie, niemowlęce buciki.

\- O cholera... - mruknął sam do siebie, a na jego twarz wpełzł szeroki uśmiech.

Od razu puścił się biegiem w stronę pokoju Petry, a kiedy już tam dotarł, energicznie zapukał w drzwi.

\- Proszę! - rozległo się ze środka.   
Kiedy wszedł, jego uwagę przykuła duża torba na środku łóżka, do której Petra wkładała po kolei, złożone w kostkę ubrania.

\- Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś? - Chłopak zdębiał.

\- Tak... Ja... - zaczęła kobieta nerwowo. Nie potrafiła dobrze kłamać, jednak obiecała Hange, że odegra tę rolę, jak najlepiej potrafi. - Wracam domu, Eren.

Ral uśmiechnęła się smutno.

0- Ale dlaczego? - Eren był zdezorientowany.

\- Gdybym mogła powiedzieć, zrobiłabym to - mówiła coraz bardziej przekonująco - jednak Erwin i Levi zabronili mi mówić komukolwiek.

Jaeger pomyślał w tym momencie, że naprawdę nie powinien zerkać do torebki.

Wyciągnął dłoń, w której ją trzymał do kobiety i już miał mówić, że to prezent od Hange, kiedy oboje podskoczyli na dźwięk otwieranych z hukiem drzwi.

\- Mógłbyś wchodzić ciszej? - zagadnęła Petra, doskonale wiedząc, kto stoi w progu, mimo że była do wejścia odwrócona tyłem.

\- Mógłbym, ale nie chciałem - Głos kapitana rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu, jego oczy przeniosły się na Erena. - Te, dzieciaku. A ty co tutaj robisz?

Chłopak w jednej chwili przypomniał sobie cel jego przyjścia.

\- Ja... Ja przyniosłem to od ... Od pułkownik Zoë. - Podał w końcu torebkę Petrze, która gdy tylko do niej zajrzała, rozpromieniła się znacznie.

\- Levi, spójrz! - pisnęła już całkowicie bez zahamowań, doskonale wczuwając się w rolę.

Mężczyzna po raz kolejny tego dnia żałował, że dał się w to wciągnąć, jednak w innym wypadku ta czterooka bestia, nie odczepiłaby się od niego do końca życia.

Westchnął dość mocno, po czym podszedł do kobiety, zaglądając do środka pakunku.

\- Ta wariatka przesadza - mruknął pod nosem. - Ale w sumie dobre i to na początek.

Eren, mimo swojej częstej niedomyślności, teraz łączył fakty jak oszalały.

Jego serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło, dłonie zacisnęły w pięści.

Czy to możliwe, że kapitan... Ten bezuczuciowy facet, czy on...

Jaeger sam już nie mógł połapać się w tym, co czuł, jego ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa.

Umysł nie mógł pojąć tego, co właściwie się z nim dzieje.

Levi zwrócił na niego wzrok, tak samo, jak Petra.   
Kapitan mógł spodziewać się każdej reakcji, od tego, że dzieciak zacznie im gratulować, po taką, że po prostu w to nie uwierzy.

Jednak tego, co działo się z nim w tym momencie, nikt nie mógł przewidzieć.   
Twarz nastolatka była blada jak ściana w jadalni, knykcie dosłownie sine, od zaciskania pięści.

\- Eren? - odezwała się w końcu kobieta - wszystko dobrze? Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz zwymiotować, czy coś...

Teraz także ona miała wrażenie, że to był głupi pomysł.

\- Ja... - wyjąkał w końcu chłopak. - Ja przepraszam... - Po tych słowach wybiegł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając ich dwoje w osłupieniu.

Wybiegł z zamku, kierując się prosto w stronę pola treningowego. Pierwszym jego celem było drzewo, w które, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej może wyładować nagromadzone w nim emocje, zaczął z całej siły okładać pięściami.

Nie wiedział, skąd u niego wzięła się taka reakcja, dlaczego myśl, że kapitan może być ojcem jej dziecka, zaciskała mu wszystkie wnętrzności, sprawiając ból w całym ciele.

Cierpienie w umyśle i duszy, jakby niewidzialne kolce wbijały się w jego organizm, chcąc wyciągnąć wszystkie bebechy na wierzch.

Opanował się, dopiero kiedy z jego rąk zaczęła wydobywać się para, świadcząca o gojeniu ran.

Przejrzał dłonie dokładnie z każdej strony, potężne szramy znikały w zadziwiająco szybkim tempie.

Upadł bezwładnie na ziemię, a z jego oczu pociekły łzy bezradności.

\- Co się ze mną dzieje... - zapytał w przestrzeń, jednak odpowiedzi nie uzyskał.

Nie mógł też być świadom tego, że z kilku pięter ponad nim, obserwuje go troje „śmieszków".

\- Przez cały czas mówiłem ci Hange, że to był zjebany pomysł.

\- Levi, to, że jego reakcja była dość... Specyficzna, nie musi oznaczać, że żart był zły...

\- Owszem, był zły - wtrąciła Petra - biedny... Czekaj, czy on ma poranione ręce?

\- No trochę mocno ponapierdalał w to drzewo, nie sądzisz?- Levi zmrużył oczy, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się kwilącemu na śniegu chłopakowi.

Miał na sobie zaledwie krótki rękaw, widać było nawet z takiej odległości, że jego ciałem, prócz waporów szlochu, wstrząsają także dreszcze.

Westchnął więc i bez namysłu zaczął iść w stronę drzwi.

\- Levi, gdzie ty się wybierasz? - oburzyła się okularnica - musimy pomyśleć nad zachowaniem Erena, a ty...

\- A ja jestem mądrzejszy i zamiast myśleć nad byle gównem, zejdę i go zapytam - odpowiedział bez emocji - przy okazji wyjaśnię mu, że był to tylko twój popierdolony żart.

Trzask ciężkich butów, wbijających się w przemarznięty śnieg, dotarł do jego uszu.

Chciał się ruszyć i uciec jak najdalej, jednak ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa.

Rany na dłoniach prawie się zagoiły, nie czuł już nawet bólu, jedynie rozrywające zimno i pustkę, jakby właśnie stracił coś bardzo ważnego.

Coś, czego tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał, nadal jednak nie wiedząc, czym ta rzecz jest.

To uczucie rozchodziło się po nim przez cały ten czas, a on chciał jak najszybciej się go pozbyć.

Pochylił głowę jak najniżej, po chwili z impetem uderzając jej tyłem o drzewo, przy którym siedział.

Zabolało.

Uderzył po raz kolejny, znów i znowu.

\- Te, bachorze! - Usłyszał, więc otworzył oczy. - Co ty do cholery odpierdalasz?

Dreszcze przeszły go na samą myśl, że kapitan mógł teraz się do niego zbliżyć.   
Że mógł zapytać, co się stało.

Kapitan Levi...

Uderzył ponownie, na tyle mocno, że z drzewa na jego odmarznięte już ciało, spadła kupka białego puchu.

Zacisnął pięści, kiedy jego, zęby zaczęły uderzać o siebie bezceremonialnie.

\- Tobie naprawdę odbiło. - Zielony materiał otulił jego ramiona, męska sylwetka uklękła, unosząc jego głowę, by móc zapiąć srebrny guzik.

\- Kapitanie... - To słowo tak ciężko przeszło mu przez gardło, jakby jakaś ciężka gula, blokowała mu je. - Kapitan obiecał, że zabije mnie, jeżeli popełnię jakiś błąd, prawda?

Levi spojrzał niepewnie, w te przenikliwe, zapłakane, szmaragdowe tęczówki.

\- Tak, co to ma do rzeczy? - zapytał.

Przez małą odległość, jaka ich dzieliła, czuł przyspieszony rytm serca nastolatka, czuł jego nierówny oddech.

Mógł tylko podejrzewać tego, co pchnęło go do takiego, a nie innego zachowania.

Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że chłopak mógł nie być tego nawet świadom.

\- Jak wielki musiałby być to błąd, żebyś mnie zabił?

Pustka w jego głosie przeniknęła czarnowłosego na wylot.

W jednej chwili patrzył na niego osłupiały, w drugiej szatyn poczuł na policzku ostre pieczenie.

Przyłożył w to miejsce dłoń, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że właśnie dostał liścia od kapitana.

Nie rzucił nim o ziemię, nie skopał go, czy chociażby nie uderzył z męskiego sierpowego.

To był zwyczajny, piekący plaskacz z otwartej.

\- Nigdy więcej tak nie mów gówniarzu. - Mężczyzna zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem, po czym odważył się znów na niego spojrzeć - To, co stało się na górze, było kłamstwem. Głupim żartem Hange, która zaszantażowała mnie i Petrę, żebyśmy wzięli udział w tej szopce. Więc przestań już ryczeć szczylu, żadnych dzieci miał nie będę.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego spod rzęs, łapiąc wyciągniętą przez kapitana dłoń, ku jego zaskoczeniu ten nie poluźnił uścisku, aż dotarli do zamku.

Dopiero tam puścił jego rękę, dziwne było uczucie pustki, znów tlące się - tym razem nie tylko w jednym sercu.

 


	2. JUŻ NIGDY NIE SPOJRZY NA NIEGO TAK SAMO

Rozgwieżdżone niebo wznosiło się nad dachem kwatery, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby każda z błyszczących kropek mrugała do chłopaka, śmiejąc się z jego niepewności.

Szatyn odstawił na bok butelkę po wodzie i poprawił się na murku.  
Pośladki zdążyły mu już zdrętwieć od długiego siedzenia w miejscu, tak samo, jak dłonie i stopy od zimna.

Wciąż nie rozumiał fenomenu własnego ciała, które dwuznacznie reagowało na myśl o wydarzeniu sprzed kilku godzin.  
Nawet oddech wydawał się szybszy, a serce jakby mocniej uderzało o wnętrze klatki piersiowej, kiedy przed oczyma odtwarzał sytuację z kapitanem.

Nie wiedział, skąd wzięła się w nim cała ta wściekłość i irytacja, ani uczucie bezpieczeństwa przy kapitanie mimo tego, że tyle razy zapewniał, że jest w stanie zabić go w każdej chwili.

Dlaczego uwierzył w ten żart?

Może dlatego, że kapitan Levi nigdy nie okazywał poczucia humoru, ewentualnie kwapił się na kilka głupich powiedzonek o odbycie i kale, inaczej Eren nazwać tego nie mógł, nie potrafił.

Nie był ani trochę bezpośredni jak kapitan. Nie był też tak pewny siebie, jak on dzisiaj.

Bez ogródek przyłożył mu z otwartej prosto w twarz, tak, że policzek piekł go do tej pory.

Odruchowo jego dłoń powędrowała w to miejsce, zapewne wyróżniające się na tle płatków śniegu, znów zaczynającego sypać prosto na niego ze sklepienia.

Puch spadał mu prosto w oczy, gdy na nie patrzył, więc nie miał wyboru i przeniósł wzrok w dół. Było wysoko, cholernie wysoko, ale jego to nie obchodziło.  
Oczy wędrowały po całym otoczeniu zamku, zatrzymując się za każdym razem, na tym drzewie.

Nawet z daleka można było dojrzeć ślady krwi na pniu, już lekko zmarzniętej przez minusową temperaturę.

W tym momencie wydawało mu się cholernie irracjonalne, jego wcześniejsze zachowanie. Nawet jeśli ten głupi żart okazałby się prawdą, to co?

Nawet jeżeli kapitan miałby mieć dziecko z Petrą, to co?

Na samą myśl, żołądek Erena przewrócił się do góry nogami, chcąc zwrócić całą kolację.

Zacisnął pięści na zimnym marmurze, przełknął głośno ślinę, by nie zwymiotować.  
Był cholernie głupi, wierząc w ten cholerny psikus Hange.  
Jego ciało znów drżało, co było do przewidzenia, skoro siedział tu już dobrą godzinę.

Mimowolnie sięgnął dłonią do szyi, by poprawić zieloną, zwiadowczą pelerynę, jednak kiedy tylko dotknął metalu srebrnego guzika, coś sobie uświadomił.  
To nie była jego peleryna.

Doskonale pamiętał, jak na dole kapitan zarzucił ją na jego drżące z zimna ciało i ukląkł przed nim, by zapiąć ten mały, głupi guzik.  
Niby zwyczajna rzecz, zwyczajne, machinalne zachowanie, a jednak wspomnienie tych silnych dłoni, zapinających tę cholerną pelerynę, wprawiło Erena w stan dziwnej nostalgii.

Te usta wypowiadające słowa dziwnie drżącym tonem.

Chłopak w tym momencie, nie był pewien, czy ton głosu kapitana naprawdę drżał, czy tylko wydawało się to jego przemęczonemu umysłowi.  
Westchnął głośno, dokładnie analizując ruch ust Levia, kiedy ten wypowiadał każde słowo z osobna.  
Były w tym momencie tak blisko niego, tak blisko, że czuł na swoich własnych jego oddech.

Mógł w tamtym momencie jedynie unieść lekko głowę, a ich wargi złączyłyby się i...  
Jego myśli przerwał głośny trzask otwierania klapy na dach.

Chłopak wzdrygnął się, jednak nie przez dany odgłos, a myśl, która jeszcze chwilę temu rozlała się po jego umyśle.

Skarcił za to w duchu sam siebie.

Przeżyłby nawet to, gdyby jego mózg wciskał mu kit, że kocha Mikasę.

Była jego przyszywaną siostrą, a jednak zniósłby to.

A w tym momencie pomyślał tak o mężczyźnie, dorosłym, do tego jego przełożonym, który zamiast pocałować, wolałby wbić mu ostrze w kark.

\- Eren! Eren, mówię do ciebie!

Szatyn dopiero w tym momencie zorientował się, że siedzi sztywno na murku, patrząc w przestrzeń, z otwartymi ustami i dłonią zaciśniętą na guziku peleryny.

\- H... Hange? – wydusił z siebie w końcu, odwracając głowę w stronę kobiety – Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

\- Zamyśliłeś?!- okularnica prawie krzyknęła – Eren, ty siedziałeś tutaj taki sztywny, że myślałam, że zamarzłeś!

\- N-nie...nic mi nie jest – mruknął, jednak szczęk jego zębów mówił co innego.

\- Już drugi raz dzisiaj, będziesz chory, jak nic! – Zoë klasnęła w dłonie  
-może Levi pozwoli mi przetestować, jak działają na ciebie poszczególne leki?! Jak myślisz, Eren?!

\- Tak, też tak sądzę – odpowiedział zmieszany.

Nie mógł się przecież przyznać, że ani trochę jej nie słuchał.  
Kobieta pokręciła głową, pomyślała, że zachowanie Erena może być spowodowane gorączką, lub zaczątkami przeziębienia.

Z tą myślą, pociągnęła lekko chłopaka za sobą, puszczając go, dopiero gdy doszli do zejścia z dachu.  
Już na dole, Eren nadal ściskał poły peleryny i właśnie tam, Hange znów odezwała się do niego.

\- Czemu to tak wąchasz? – zmarszczyła brwi, bez ogródek wyszarpując mu materiał z dłoni i przykładając do nosa – przecież nie ma żadnego zapachu!  
Szatynka zaśmiała się.

\- To nic... – Eren odwrócił wzrok, jednak znów głęboko się zastanowił.

Bo dlaczego on czuje nadal zapach Levia, na tej cholernej pelerynie?

*

Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien odnieść kapitanowi jego własności, jednak w tej chwili, było już stanowczo za późno.

Hange kilka godzin temu zamknęła go w jego celi, przepraszając , że nie może w tej chwili wymusić na Leviu badań.

Mężczyzna prawdopodobnie był bardzo zajęty, a ona powinna z samego rana wyjechać do głównej kwatery, dlatego też przez całą drogę do lochów, praktycznie przemilczała, po czym zamknęła go na klucz i wyszła zawiedziona.

Eren przewrócił się na drugi bok, twarz wtulając w pelerynę.

Nadal czuł ten zapach. Hange go nie wyczuła, może dlatego, że szukała w nim nutki perfum, lub czegoś w tym stylu, jednak Eren wiedział.

Wiedział, z materiał ten był przesiąknięty zapachem ciała mężczyzny, przez którego ten dzień był dla niego najgorszym dniem, od czasu wstąpienia do zwiadowców.

Nie wiedział, co czuje, nie wiedział jak ma ogarnąć wszystkie, zadręczające go w tym momencie uczucia.

Przecież ten zapach tam był i on go czuł, więc dlaczego Hange nie mogiła?!

Jedynym ruchem, jaki mógł w tym momencie zrobić, było wciśnięcie twarzy w zieloną tkaninę i odrobinę głośniejszy oddech.

Trwał tak przez kolejne kilkanaście minut, nie mogąc nawet zamknąć oczu.  
Próbował, oczywiście, jednak nie wiedział, nawet kiedy, a one znów były otwarte.  
Jeszcze raz zmrużył powieki, ale znów uniosły się one gwałtownie, tym razem wiedział dlaczego.

Po całym lochu rozległ się, tak dobrze znany mu dźwięk, ciężkich, idealnie czystych butów wojskowych.

Krok kapitana był rozpoznawalny, najbardziej po tym, że stawiał on kroki z palców do pięty, nie na odwrót, jak robi to większość ludzi.  
Szatyn przez krótki moment zastygł, by po nim gwałtownie wcisnąć pelerynę Levia pod poduszkę, w taki sposób, by nie było jej widać.

Nie zdążył przez to nawet z powrotem się położyć, a już tym bardziej udawać, że śpi.

Kroki zbliżyły się, by po chwili mógł ujrzeć sylwetkę kapitana, nonszalancko opierającego się o kraty celi.

\- Czego nie śpisz, szczylu? – zapytał, patrząc na niego całkowicie bez emocji.  
Jego głos także nic nie wyrażał, jedyne przenikliwy wzrok drążył w nim dziurę, lustrując od góry do dołu.

\- Ja... Nie mogłem zasnąć, kapitanie. – opowiedział, starając się utrzymać swoją głos w jednolitej linii – A Pana... Co sprowadza tutaj w środku nocy?

\- Myślisz, że przyszedłbym tutaj w dzień, kiedy cały oddział szlaja się po kwaterze, tylko czyhając na jakąś sensację, o której mogliby gadać przez następne kilka tygodni?

\- Co to ma do rzeczy, Heichou?

Nie wyszło mu.

Głos zarwał mu się, gdy wypowiadał zwrot grzecznościowy.  
Levi prychnął, jednak nie było to jego zwyczajowe prychnięcie, a raczej coś między irytacją a śmiechem.

Wyjął z kieszeni lek kluczy i otworzył celę.

Eren wciąż niepewny tego, jak ma się zachować, spróbował usiąść.

Pech jednak sprawił, że zaplątał się w prześcieradło i upadł na ziemię, tuż pod nogi kapitana, do tego ciągnąc za sobą jego pelerynę, na której wciąż bezwiednie zaciskał palce.

Odruchowo zamknął oczy, kuląc się w sobie, oczekując reakcji ze strony przełożonego, jednak nic nie nastąpiło.

\- Pogniotłeś ją, dzieciaku – usłyszał jedynie, po czym silna dłoń uniosła go za ramię do góry.

Mężczyzna podniósł również okrycie, po czym strzepnął je i już po raz drugi dziś zarzucił na niego.

\- Kapitanie...?- Eren nie był pewien, co ma w tym momencie zrobić.

Levi sięgnął na krzesło, z którego wziął pelerynę Erena. Chłopak zrobił wielkie oczy, patrząc, jak mężczyzna ubiera ją i kieruje się do wyjścia.

Czarnowłosy spojrzał przez ramię, kiedy nie usłyszał kroków za sobą.  
Nie zdziwiło go nawet, że chłopak odruchowo znów przyłożył materiał jego peleryny do nosa.

\- Oi, Eren!

Jaeger wzdrygnął się, na dźwięk własnego imienia, wstając szybko z miejsca.  
Kapitan zmrużył oczy, patrząc w jego nieobecne tęczówki.  
Z dzieciakiem było stanowczo coś nie tak i widać było to gołym okiem.

\- Jak chciałeś zaćpać się moim potem trze było powiedzieć, gacie bym ci przyniósł.

Miał być to żart, którym starszy chciał wyrwać nastolatka z obecnego stanu, jednak ton głosu, jakim to wypowiedział i cała struktura tego zdania, onieśmieliły go jeszcze bardziej, zamieniając jego twarz w coś, przypominającego bardziej dorodnego buraka, niżeli chłopięce oblicze.

Levi westchnął, orientując się, że rozmowa z nim będzie jeszcze trudniejsza niż myślał.

Po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach wpadł mu do głowy ten głupi pomysł, by porozmawiać z Erenem.

Tak naprawdę, czuł, że to jego obowiązek, jako opiekuna.

Bo kto inny miał mu uświadomić, co się właśnie z nim dzieje?

Problemem było jedynie to, że to właśnie on, Levi, był pierwszym, przy którym nastolatek to poczuł, co okropnie wszystko komplikowało.  
Rozmowa ta miała być jeszcze bardziej niezręczna, niż byłaby normalnie.

\- Wychodzimy, Eren. – poinstruował go, niczym małe dziecko.

Nastolatek bez słowa poszedł za nim, dopiero w połowie drogi orientując się, dokąd zmierzają.

\- Heichou, czy to, aby na pewno, dobry pomysł?- zapytał przerażony, kiedy ten otwierał klapę na dach.

\- Tak, nawet bardzo. Może mózg ci w końcu przewieje.

\- Nie żartuj, heichou!

\- Nie żartuje – mężczyzna wyszedł jako pierwszy, od razu dostrzegając, że na niebie nie tkwi ani jedna chmurka.

\- Po co tu przeszliśmy, kapitanie?- Eren znów spróbował dowiedzieć się, co było celem ich nocnego spaceru. Przecież kapitan nie jest typem osoby, która zabiera pierwszego, lepszego piętnastolatka na nocne oglądanie gwiazd na dachu zamku.

Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, chłopak zwyczajnie westchnął i zbliżył się do murku, na którym siedział kilka godzin wcześniej.

Stanął na nim, spoglądając w dół. Nie miał lęku wysokości, jednak gdzieś tam w środku, jego ciałem wstrząsnął strach, w końcu każdy, zdrowy na umyśle człowiek by poczuł to, co on w tym momencie.

\- Eren, zejdź.- usłyszał za sobą, jednak nie zareagował. Głos kapitana znów zdawał się drżeć.

\- Boisz się, że spadnę Heichou?- zapytał bardzo cicho, tak, że do Levia ledwo dotarły jego słowa.

\- Tak, możesz spaść – odpowiedział, bez emocji – i na pewno nie miałoby to ciekawych skutków.

Mężczyzna pociągnął go za rękę w momencie, którym on chciał zejść, co poskutkowało upadkiem ich obojga na zimne podłoże.

Levi zmrużył oczy, kiedy ciało chłopaka dosłownie go przygniotło.

\- Eren... zejdźże ze mnie – powiedział stanowczo, jednak chłopak nie zareagował – cholera, dzieciaku! Zejdź w końcu na ziemię!

\- Nie mogę – Eren podniósł się na łokciach, obserwując zmiany, jakie nastawały w kobaltowych tęczówkach z każdym jego słowem – nie wiem, jak mam to zrobić kapitanie. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, od rana mam głupie myśli i ...

\- Zamknij się – Levi w końcu zdecydował się, by mu przerwać – to jest całkowicie normalne dzieciaku, ale musisz nauczyć się do cholery, to kontrolować.

\- Kontrolować?- Eren zmarszczył brwi – to... da się kontrolować?

\- Tak, da... – Levi przewrócił oczami, ignorując w końcu fakt, że chłopak na nim leży -najpierw zrób coś z tym.

Czarnowłosy uniósł biodra, ocierając nieumyślnie swoje krocze o jego, znacznie twardsze.

-K... Kapitanie!- dzieciak prawie pisnął, był naprawdę mocno zakłopotany obecnym położeniem.

\- Eren, to jest normalne – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo – nigdy nie rozmawiałeś o tym z kolegami?

\- Znaczy... Znaczy, ja wiem, ale... Ale to straszne – Levi znów westchnął, kiedy czerwona twarz chłopaka zniknęła w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

Kiedy był on w takim stanie, nie mógł na spokojnie nic mu wyjaśnić.  
Znów poruszył biodrami, ze zdziwieniem orientując się, że ten ruch zadziałał także na niego.

Prychnął, jednak powtórzył czynność, tym razem to nastolatek w jego ramionach wydał z siebie jakiś niezrozumiały odgłos, coś między westchnieniem a cichym jękiem.

Po chwili i on zaczął pocierać swoją miednicą, o tę starszego, oba oddechy przyspieszyły.

Czarnowłosemu przez myśl przeszło coś, na wzór poczucia winy, jednak zignorował to uczucie na rzecz przyjemności, jaka go w tym momencie ogarniała.

Sam nie wiedział, co robi, kiedy ocierał się o nastolatka, dysząc jak podczas biegu.

Nie, bardziej niż podczas biegu, on przecież nie męczył się wcale tak szybko.

Eren jęknął głośno, zaciskając palce na własnej pelerynie, którą okryte były ramiona mężczyzny.

Z oczu pociekły mu łzy wstydu, kiedy poczuł, jak spodnie jego piżamy przeciekają.

Kojarzył, co się stało, z rozmów, ktore po nocach odbywały się, jeszcze za czasów, gdy był w 104 korpusie treningowym, jednak w tym momencie, wydawało mu się to jeszcze bardziej żenujące.

Nie robił tego sam, jak było mówione, a ocierając się o... o własnego przełożonego.  
Stracił kontrolę i tak bardzo się w tej chwili za to karcił.

\- Skończyłeś, dzieciaku? – szorstki głos Levia w jednym momencie sprawił, że chłopak podskoczył, równocześnie jeszcze bardziej zaciskając palce na materiale – spójrz na mnie i odpowiedz.

Eren wciągnął głośno powietrze i zwrócił na niego załzawiony wzrok.

\- Skończyłeś?- kapitan ponowił pytanie, Eren jedynie skinął głową- więc teraz po cichu zejdźmy na dół. Oboje musimy jak najszybciej wziąć prysznic.

Słowa mężczyzny zszokowały Erena tak, że przez chwilę zapomniał, jak używać języka.

\- P... Pan też...?- wykwilił w końcu, Levi prychnął.

\- Ta, ale wypierdol się komuś, a jesteś martwy.

Eren znów spojrzał w toń kobaltowych tęczówek kapitana, po czym roześmiał się. Zwyczajnie, po ludzku, roześmiał się przez łzy.

-Die Stühle liegen sehr eng,

Wir reden die ganze Nacht Lang...

\- Kapitanie? – Eren zamilkł, nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń, kładąc ją na policzku chłopaka i przejeżdżając kciukiem po gładkiej skórze.

\- Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht

Wir können uns gut verstehen...

Mężczyzna wtulił go w siebie, wzrok kierując na gwiazdy, rozsiane na niebie.

Tak dawno nie patrzył na nie w ten sposób, co teraz, a nauczyły go tego te zielone, roześmiane tęczówki.

Najpierw te, należące do Isabel, w tym momencie ta sama iskra zabłysła w tych należących do Erena.

I już wiedział, że nigdy nie spojrzy na niego w ten sam sposób.

So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das

Trinken und Singen, wir begrüßen morgen

So ist es immer, unterm riesigen Himmel

Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist lang...

 

 

 


	3. MIŁOŚĆ CI WSZYSTKO WYBACZY

Tego dnia, biały puch z całych błoni zamkowych, zaczął topnieć.   
Z dnia na dzień temperatura gwałtownie wzrosła, pierwszy przebiśnieg przebił się przez zmarzniętą wcześniej ziemię, by pokazać ludziom, że wiosna, odrobinę spóźniona, w końcu zawitała na Paradis.

Eren potarł oczy, siadając przy stole z głośnym ziewnięciem.   
Owinął wzrokiem wszystkich kompanów, którzy jak gdyby nigdy nic, zajadali się śniadaniem.

Brakowało jedynie dwóch osób, Hange, która o świcie wyruszyła do głównej kwatery, oraz Levia. Eren nie mógł znaleźć żadnego sensownego wyjaśnienia jego nieobecności, jednak nie zadręczał się tym.

Równie dobrze, kapitan mógł jeszcze spać, w końcu całą noc spędzili na dachu zamku, rozmawiając praktycznie o niczym.

Sam w tym momencie miał ochotę z powrotem zanurzyć się w objęcia słodkiego snu, jak bardzo jego łóżko w lochu byłoby niewygodne.   
Jednak koło szóstej, po zaledwie trzygodzinnym śnie, został dosłownie wywalony z pierzyn przez Oluo.   
Oczywiście wstał, jak gdyby nigdy nic, bo przecież nie mógł nikomu zdradzić, że coś spędziło mu sen z powiek.

Także śniadanie zjadł praktycznie całe, a wczorajsze problemy poszły w niepamięć. Już nie czuł tego niepokoju i rozdrażnienia, nie rwało go żadne poczucie zazdrości.

Tej nocy, kapitan był tylko jego.   
Eren leżał z nim kilka godzin pod niebem, usłanym milionem mrugających do nich z wysoka gwiazd, wtulając w ciepły tors, póki mróz nie zagonił ich do łóżek.

Momentami zastanawiał się, czy to aby nie był tylko piękny sen, jednak senność jasno dawała mu do zrozumienia, że nie.

Wspomnienie ciepłego oddechu mężczyzny, tuż przy uchu, jego wargi melodyjnie wypowiadające kolejno słowa spokojnej, podziemnej piosenki, wszystko to przyprawiało go o dreszcze.

Mimo że już wiedział, że to całkowicie normalne dla osób w jego wieku, uczucie to wciąż nie do końca zrozumiałe, było cholernie wstydliwe.

Czuł się, jakby taką reakcją zwyczajnie robił coś złego.   
Coś niemalże pochodzącego pod przestępstwo.   
Coś, co plamiło nieskazitelną postać Kapitana, brudząc go, zanieczyszczając.

Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, póki natarczywe kręcenie w nosie, nie poskutkowało atakiem kilku głośnych kichnięć, czym Petra ostro się zaniepokoiła.

\- Eren, nie przeziębiłeś się przypadkiem? – zerknęła na niego, z bardzo opiekuńczym wyrazem twarzy, który dosłownie przyprawił nastolatka o mdłości.   
Kobiety głos był strasznie przesłodzony, jakby mówiła do jakiegoś małego dziecka, które właśnie skaleczyło się w palec, niżeli kichającego piętnastolatka.

\- Możliwe – mruknął pod nosem, starając się zachować spokojny ton – trochę wczoraj zmarzłem.

W jego głosie pojawiła się nutka pretensji, którą kobieta od razu wyczuła.

\- Jesteś na nas zły za ten żart, Eren?- jej usta wygięły się odrobinę w dół. Eren pokręciło głową, nie chcąc skłamać na głos.

On nie był zły, był wściekły, a przynajmniej w tamtym momencie. Wściekły, zirytowany i to drugie dręczyło go nadal.

\- Levi nic nam nie powiedział, dlaczego się tak zachowałeś – dodała ciszej, sprawiając, że tym razem chłopak spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Od kiedy przeszliście na ty? – zapytał, nadal dążąc do opanowania drżenia głosu, co coraz mniej mu wychodziło – Nie sądzę, żeby kapitan się na to zgodził.

\- Ja... – Petra zaczerwieniona się i odwróciła wzrok, wyraźnie pędząc się tym – wczoraj.

Ewidentnie kłamała.

\- Na prawdę, Petra? Ten karzeł pozwolił ci mówić do siebie po imieniu? - Oboje podskoczyli na krzesłach, orientując się, że ich rozmowie cały czas przysłuchiwał się Oluo – wiesz, może ja też kiedyś...

\- Przestań w końcu go naśladować, nie wychodzi Ci to, zrozum!- kobieta wstała gwałtownie od stołu, przewracając nieumyślnie krzesło, czym zwróciła na siebie uwagę reszty oddziału, w tym samego kapitana, który właśnie stanął w progu.

\- Petra, usiądź. – szorstki głos rozniósł się po całej mesie, kobieta patrzyła na czarnowłosego, wyglądając, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać.   
W końcu, podnosząc swoje krzesło, zajęła miejsce, zaciskając pięści na kolanach.   
Oddział jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do poprzednich czynności, natomiast sam Levi, usiadł na końcu stołu, nalewając do filiżanki herbaty. Eren spojrzał na niego, ich spojrzenia spotkały się na bardzo krótką chwilę, po której nastolatek odwrócił wzrok.

Znów poczuł, że go brudzi, samym spojrzeniem, zanieczyszcza jego idealnie matowe środowisko.   
Do końca śniadania, nawet na niego nie zerknął, nie chciał się narzucać osobie, która w jego oczach była wręcz idealna.

*   
\- Słyszałem, że jesteś chory – Levi stanął na schodach, spoglądając na myjącego okno chłopaka – zamknij je, jest jeszcze zimno.

\- Sam pan kazał umyć mi okna – Eren zszedł z parapetu, zamykając szczelnie okno – i nie jestem chory, zwyczajnie zacząłem kichać przy śniadaniu.

\- Nie sądzę, aby było to jedynie kichanie – kapitan podszedł do niego, przykładając dłoń do głowy chłopca – Eren, jesteś gorący.

Nastoletni umysł Erena w jednym momencie przekręcił znaczenie tych słów, przez co jego twarz była jeszcze bardziej rozpalona. Znów to uczucie w dole brzucha, zaczęło mu doskwierać. W tej chwili zrozumiał, że reakcje spowodowane są kompletnym zauroczeniem w kapitanie Leviu.

\- Ummm... Heichou?- zaczął niezgrabnie, próbując zapytać. Po wczorajszym wstyd powinien całkowicie zniknąć, a tak naprawdę, w tym momencie kumulował się w nim tak bardzo, że zanim wypowiedział dalsze słowa, jego twarz spłonęła w krwistym kolorze.

\- Jesteś całkowicie popierdolony, dzieciaku – Levi westchnął zrezygnowany – chodź, odprowadzę cię do lochów i każe komuś przynieść ci herbatę. Miejmy nadzieję, że to wystarczy do powrotu Hange.

\- Do... Dobrze, kapitanie – szepnął szatyn, podążając za swoim przełożonym.

*   
Eren był w szoku, kiedy w jego celi pojawił się z herbatą sam Levi. I to nie z jedną, a dwiema. Podsunął krzesło do łóżka nastolatka i podał mu kubek, po czym tą samą dłonią dotknął jego czoła.

\- Nadal jesteś rozpalony – powiedział, siadając. Eren zarumienił się. Znowu.

Dlaczego musiał robić to nawet, kiedy kapitan nie mówił nic sprośnego?

Żeby złamać niezręczną ciszę, odezwał się jako pierwszy.

\- He... Heichou?

\- Hmmm?- kapitan podniósł oczy znad parującego napoju, by zachęcić chłopca do rozmowy, ale jedyną reakcją na jego wyraz twarzy, było odwrócenie wzroku przez młodszego – Eren, przestań do cholery zachowywać się jak dziecko i wykrztuś to.

\- Ja... Ten kubek... – powiedział cicho, patrząc na dłoń kapitana, trzymającą naczynie w palcach, jak miał on w swoim zwyczaju.

\- Ten kubek, co? Co zrobił ci ten kubek, Eren?- Levi przeszywał go wzrokiem, próbując wydobyć z niego wszystko, o co bał się zapytać – A może to ja coś ci zrobiłem?

Poczucie winy? Owszem. Ogromne poczucie winy, że ta drżąca przy gorącym napoju istota, wyrządziła w jego umyśle trwałe szkody, a te dwa szmaragdy przepaliły go doszczętnie.

A przecież był jeszcze dzieckiem.

\- Dlaczego trzymasz kubek w ten sposób, sir?

Levi tym razem zmarszczył brwi tak, że między nimi utworzyła się mała zmarszczka. Myślał, że chłopiec wypomni mu wczorajszą noc, wyzna miłość, zrobi pierwszy krok... By czarnowłosy mógł mieć już to za sobą. By powiedzieć mu, że to, co zrobili, było złe i nie powtórzy się to. Ale zapytał o coś całkowicie innego, coś, czego mężczyzna się nie spodziewał.

\- Kubek?- jego brew znów drgnęła.

\- Tak, Heichou. Kubek. – zielone oczy, w końcu podniosły się na niego – zawsze trzymasz go w taki specyficzny sposób – nastolatek próbował zainscenizować, jednak zamiast tego, prawie wylał zawartość swojego kubka na pościel, w której leżał.

Levi westchnął.

\- Mam zimne dłonie – odpowiedział bez wyrazu, chłopiec wydawał się zdezorientowany, więc mężczyzna kontynuował – nie wiem, po prostu para jest ciepła. Zadowolony, dzieciaku?

\- Heichou lubi ciepło?- bachor wyglądał, jakby nagle się rozczulił – Może... Bo ta pierzyna jest ciepła i... Ummm....

Nastolatek zaczerwienił się ponownie, nie patrząc nawet w oczy swojego przełożonego. Zrobili to wczoraj, więc dlaczego dziś też nie mogli?   
To mrowienie robiło się bolesne.

\- Eren – zaczął kapitan, jednak chłopka przerwał mu.

\- Ja... Tego nie było, proszę, proszę o tym zapomnieć, kapitanie! Przepraszam!

\- Eren, uspokój się. – Levi upił łyk herbaty, po czym ponownie spojrzał na skulonego pod ścianą chłopca – Nie możemy tego robić.

\- Heichou, ale wczoraj...

\- Wczoraj też nie powinniśmy. – odpowiedział czarnowłosy, jednak Eren nadal nie rozumiał – Straciłem nad sobą kontrolę, powinienem cię wtedy odepchnąć. Eren, jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem....

\- Mam piętnaście lat, w tym wieku dziewczyna może wyjść za mąż ...   
\- Ale ty nie jesteś dziewczyną, o ile mi wiadomo, mężczyzna może się ożenić w wieku osiemnastu lat.   
\- Ale ty nie jesteś kobietą – oczy Erena wprost kipiały z pożądania.   
Hormony buzowały w nim, nie dając dojść do rozumu rozsądkowi.   
\- Levi, ja cię kocham... – powiedział cicho, mężczyzna przełknął ślinę.

\- Wydaje ci się, dzieciaku – Levi wstał i zabrał oba kubki – I zachowaj szacunek.

Chciał już wyjść, jednak zatrzymał go uścisk na koszuli.

\- Proszę... Tylko raz, proszę...

Czy ten Bachor był już tak zdesperowany?   
Levi w tym momencie zaczął przeszukiwać w pamięci moment, w którym ostatni raz z kimś spał. Nie pamiętał, było to tak dawno, że nie pamiętał nawet, kim była ta osoba.   
Nie wytrzymał. Modlił się jedynie, by nie zrobić krzywdy, rozemocjonowanemu bachorowi.

Nie wiedział jednak, że po kwaterze w tym momencie biegała ciemnowłosa okularnica, szukając kapitana w całym budynku. Nie znajdując go, skierowała się oczywiście do swojego ulubionego, zmiennokształtnego chłopca.

Już na wejściu usłyszała ten dźwięk, którego nie pomyliłaby z żadnym innym, ciche jęki i stęknięcia, słowa „boli” i „mocniej”, krzyżujące się ze sobą co jakiś czas. Nie usłyszała głosu drugiej osoby, ale wiedział, iż była tam. Po kolejnym stęknięciu wiedziała już, że Eren był w łóżku z MĘŻCZYZNĄ.

Zatkała usta dłonią, by nie krzyknąć.   
W jej głowie zrodził się kolejny pomysł. Tym razem będzie to żart stulecia. Ostrożnie wyszła z lochów, kierując się na zewnątrz budynku, by tam wypuścić z siebie swoje głośne, piskliwe „YEAAAHOOUU!”

*

Kobieta biegła jak starzała przez korytarz. Potykała się co chwila o własne nogi, jednak dla niej było to normalne, kiedy miała jakiś pomysł. Drzwi trzasnęły o framugę, gdy je otworzyła z siłą, która sprawiła, że wszystko zatrzęsło się.

\- Pułkownik Zoë! – trzy dziewczęta zasalutowały przed nią, jednak Hange jedynie machnęła ręką, dając im znak, iż mogą spocząć.

Ymir usiadła z powrotem na łóżku Christy, natomiast blondynka ominęła Sashę, podchodząc do kobiety.

\- Co sprowadza do nas panią, pułkownik Zoë?

Szatynka poprawiła okulary tak, by nie spadały jej z nosa, po czym uśmiechnęła się szaleńczo.

\- Oj, nie mów do mnie „pani”, Lenz, przynajmniej nie teraz. Potrzebuje was.

\- Do czego?- zapytała Sasha, jedząc zdobyte wcześniej orzechy – Znaczy, jak możemy pomóc?

\- To jest... Ściśle tajny, zabawny, przeprosinowy ŻART STULECIA!

\- Eren już nam powiedział o poprzednim „żarcie stulecia” i według jego słów, wcale taki zabawny nie był – Ymir spojrzała na swoją przełożoną z wyrzutem – w każdym razie nie pozwolę wciągać w to Christy.

\- Ojej, jaka ty kochana, Ymir! – zachichotała blondynka, uśmiechając się ślicznie.

\- Nieprawdaż?- starsza podbiegła do niej i przytuliła – zamiast robić komuś żarty, zrobimy uroczystość, na której się pobierzemy!

Christa znów się zaśmiała, odwzajemniając uścisk. Ymir tak bardzo o nią dbała!

\- To jak? Pomożecie?- Hange zrobiła proszącą minę – Zależy mi na tym, by było idealnie.

\- Ja mogę pomóc – Ymir przewróciła oczami – Na czym ma to polegać?

\- Ja też pomogę! – Sasha podniosła dłoń.

\- W każdym razie, nie możemy wciągać w to Mikasy i Armina – odezwała się znów Ymir, nadal obejmując blondynkę.

\- A to dlaczego?- pułkownik znów poprawiła szkła.

\- Mikasa nas wyda, broni Erena na każdym kroku – Odpowiedziała jej Braus, wzruszając ramionami – A Armin nie potrafi kłamać.

Zoë zaśmiała się i popchnęła obie dziewczyny w stronę Sashy.

\- Niech wam będzie – pochyliła się nad nimi – więc plan jest taki...

*

\- Nadal sądzę, że to bardzo okrutne, wiesz?- powiedziała Christa, kiedy razem z Ymir szły do „pokoju” Erena półtora miesiąca później.

\- Dlaczego?- zapytała jej przyjaciółka, nadal mieszając herbatę, którą dla niego nieśli – będzie śmiesznie.

\- Dla ciebie. Eren bardzo szybko się przywiązuje...

\- Co to ma do rzeczy? – dziewczyna sprawdziła, czy tabletka, którą Hange wrzuciła do napoju, rozpuściła się do końca.

\- Naprawdę, Ymir? Chciałabyś przywiązać się do czegoś, co nie istnieje? To jest takie... Smutne. – blondynka spuściła wzrok na swoje buty – Bardzo smutne. Kiedy się dowie, będzie płakał.

\- Oj, przestań już, nie będzie tak źle.   
Obie zamilkły, kiedy tylko zbliżyły się do celi przyjaciela.

\- Christa! Ymir! Co tutaj robicie?- chłopak podskoczył z radości na swoim posłaniu.

\- Pani pułkownik pozwoliła nam się z tobą spotkać. – odpowiedziała mniejsza z dziewcząt – i przyniosłyśmy Ci herbatę!

\- Dziękuję, ale nie musiałyście – chłopak przesunął się, by jedna z nich mogła usiąść obok niego na łóżku, druga natomiast zajęła krzesło, które ostatnio dość często było zajmowane przez kapitana.

\- Ale chciałyśmy – Christa uśmiechnęła się, patrząc, jak nastolatek kilkoma haustami opróżnia kubek.

Na twarzy brunetki wykwitł wredny uśmiech, jednak na tyle mały, że nikt go nie zauważył.

*

\- Hej, hej, już dobrze – Hange pogłaskała szatyna po plecach, kiedy ten wyrzucał z siebie śniadanie. Kobieta starała się zachować poważny ton.   
\- Powiedz, czym ja na to zasłużyłem...? – zapytał w końcu, opierając się o ścianę i ocierając łzy, które zdążyły ulecieć z jego oczu, podczas wymiotów – przecież jadam to samo co wszyscy, a tylko mi wciąż coś szkodzi. Co jest ze mną nie tak?

\- Spokojnie, Eren, jeżeli chcesz, mogę cię przebadać? Sprawdzę twój mocz i krew, może to jakaś bakteria, albo wirus?

\- Myślisz? Znajdziesz na to lekarstwo?

\- Postaram się – powiedziała cicho, znów klepiąc go po plecach, po czym wstała i wyciągnęła rękę.

Chłopak skorzystał z pomocy i także się podniósł, by oboje mogli skierować się do wyjścia, a dalej do laboratorium kobiety. Tam szatynka wcisnęła mu kubeczek na mocz i wypchnęła z powrotem za drzwi.

Nastolatek westchnął i zawrócił, po drodze znów łapiąc fale mdłości. Rzucił się biegiem do toalet, w połowie korytarza potrącając zdezorientowanego kapitana. Mężczyzna krzyknął za nim, a kiedy nie uzyskał reakcji, powoli ruszył w jego stronę.

\- Jeager, do jasnej... – zaciął się, widząc go pochylonego nad toaletą, tym razem wymiotującego samą żółcią – Obrzydliwe.

Levi skrzywił się i obrócił na pięcie, stając twarzą w twarz z Christą.

\- Oh, kapitanie!- dziewczyna zasalutowała – czy z Erenem... Przepraszam, ale czy z nim wszystko w porządku?

\- Jak widzisz, gówniarz wypluwa wnętrzności. Zabierz go do Hange, kiedy skończy – wyszedł z łazienki, po czym krzyknął jeszcze jedno – I niech wyczyści po sobie kibel.

*

  
-Nie kręć się, nie pierwszy raz pobieram Ci krew! – Hange prawie krzyknęła.

Chłopak był zdenerwowany, mając głupie przeczucie, że naprawdę jest z nim coś nie tak.

Równie dobrze, mogło być to zwyczajne zatrucie, w końcu trwało zaledwie kilka dni, a mdłości zaczynały się tuż po śniadaniu.

\- Już!- kobieta wyjęła igłę, wkładając między jego ramię watę i zaciskając je – możesz już iść, wyniki przyniosę Ci do pokoju. Odpocznij.

Flakonik z krwią oznaczyła jego nazwiskiem, po czym umieściła razem z moczem w przegródce.

Eren niepewnie skinął głową i wyszedł.

Kiedy tylko dotarł do lochów, nawet nie zdziwił się, widząc kapitana na swoim zwyczajnym miejscu.

\- Dzień dobry, Hei...

\- Wyniki – mężczyzna z kamienną twarzą, wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

\- Pułkownik Zoë przyniesie je do mnie, gdy skończy – odpowiedział zdezorientowany Eren – to trochę potrwa.

\- Masz zamiar dzisiaj trenować? – Levi kontynuował.

\- Ja... Tak, Kapitanie, mdłości mam zazwyczaj tylko w porze śniadania... To nic takiego, nie powinno mnie mdlić podczas treningu.

Ackermann zmarszczył brwi.

\- Niczym baba w ciąży – prychnął i wyminął go – Dziś trening prowadzą Oluo i Gunter.

Erenowi ścisnęło się coś w gardle na jego słowa i wiedział, że znów za chwilę zwymiotuje.

*   
Jeżeli Eren kiedyś bardziej się denerwował niż w tej chwili, to z pewnością tego nie pamiętał.

Siedział w tym momencie pod drzewem z Ymir i Christą, czekając, aż pułkownik przyjdzie z jego wynikami.

Naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo bał się diagnozy, ale kiedy tylko miłośniczka tytanów była w zasięgu jego wzroku, był pewien, że słusznie.

Na jej twarzy widoczne było szaleństwo, dobiegła do niego w kilka sekund, podając plik kartek.

\- Eren, jesteś w ciąży!- prawie krzyknęła.

Z jego ust nie wydobyło się nawet „Co?!”, które chciał głośno wypowiedzieć.

Stał tylko przed nią jak słup, po chwili zaczynając się szaleńczo śmiać.

\- H... Hange, twoje żarty naprawdę nie są śmieszne – mimo zaprzeczenia, nadal śmiał się nieopanowanie, uderzając kolanami i dłońmi o ziemię.

Christa podbiegła do niego w jednej chwili, ignorując uśmieszek swojej partnerki.

\- Eren, spokojnie – powiedziała, pocierając plecy klęczącego na ziemi nastolatka.

\- Eren, zaraz udławisz się własną śliną — Hange przez chwilę pomyślała, że chłopak znów wpadł w atak paniki. Już miała mu wyznać prawdę, gdy odezwała się za nią brunetka.

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to bardzo możliwe – powiedziała Ymir, bawiąc się wyrwanym z ziemi źdźbłem trawy – Tam, skąd pochodzę, krążą takie plotki.

\- Jakie plotki?- Eren otarł łzy z oczu, nie wiedząc, czy są to łzy śmiechu, czy naprawdę płakał. Spojrzał na zamyśloną przyjaciółkę z zaciekawieniem.

\- Że skoro mężczyzna-tytan potrafi wytworzyć piętnastometrowe ciało praktycznie niczego lub sprawić, że jego kończyny odrosną, to dlaczego nie mógłby stworzyć czegoś.... Dodatkowo?

Brunetka spojrzała na nich tajemniczo. Hange dziękowała jej w duchu za pomoc, za to, że wymyśliła tak dobre kłamstwo. Bo przecież to musiało być kłamstwo, prawda?

Eren kiwnął głową, jednak lekko uśmiechnął się, odruchowi kładąc dłoń na brzuchu.

\- Więc co teraz? – zapytał cicho – Co zrobię?

Eren tak naprawdę nie czuł już nic, poza determinacją. Mimo tego, że to była czysta głupota, teoria Ymir wydawała się sensowna.

Wstał z ziemi i poprawił się, jednak nie na długo był ten spokój, bo w oddali zauważył kapitana Levia.

\- On... On nie może wiedzieć... – szepnął chłopak do niej.   
Kobieta kiwnęła głową. Sama nie miała zamiaru wciągać w to Levia.

\- I jakie wyniki, okularnico?- zapytał, gdy był wystarczająco blisko.

\- Spokojnie, zwykłe zatrucie – zaśmiała się Hange, machając dłonią – wyniki położyłam ci na biurku, idąc tutaj.

Wymieniła z nim jeszcze kilka słów, póki mężczyzna nie odszedł, a Eren nie zdjął maski obojętności z twarzy.

\- Hange, jakie wyniki? Przecież prosiłem...

\- Spokojnie, są sfałszowane – skłamała. Eren nie wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie robiła żadnych wyników, a obie kopię były fałszem.

\- Dziękuję, Hange ja...

\- Więc kto jest ojcem?- zapytała podnieconym głosem – No przecież jemu w końcu powiesz, prawda?

Mrugnęła do niego, chłopak zawahał się. No tak. Skąd mogła wiedzieć?

\- Ja... Tak. Kiedyś. Może.

A Hange nie mogła doczekać się jego reakcji, gdy wyzna mu prawdę.

*

Kolejny miesiąc przyniósł im wiele strat, jak i żałobę, jaka zawisła nad nimi po utracie oddziału kapitana Levia.

Eren obwiniał się za ich śmierć, tym bardziej że jego poranne mdłości przybrały na sile. Starał się je ukrywać przed wszystkimi, nawet przed Hange, która była pewna, że się skończyły.

Do czasu.

Kilka dni po powrocie z wyprawy, w toalecie przyłapała go Christa. Nie wyglądał dobrze. Wstecz. On wyglądał wręcz okropnie. Blado-siny na twarzy, z potem na włosach i sińcami pod oczyma, ten wygląd sprawił, że dziewczyna krzyknęła.

Pisk przywołał do toalet samego Dowódcę Erwina, a zaraz za nim zjawili się Hange i Levi, oraz kilkoro innych gapiów, których kapitan z łatwością odgonił jednym spojrzeniem.

To spojrzenie jednak nie zadziałało na skulonego i trzęsącego się w kącie chłopca. Eren miał już dość, chciał, żeby to się skończyło. Rwanie w podbrzuszu, ból pleców i te wymioty. Miał zwyczajnie dość.

\- To wszystko przez panią!- spojrzenia nagle z Erena przeniosły się na niską blondynkę, która nadal stała między nimi – Pułkownik Zoë ja... Przepraszam za niesubordynację, ale ja muszę im powiedzieć!

Dziewczyna zaciskała pięści, wzrok miała spuszczony, a oczy zakrywała grzywka.

\- Co mu zrobiłaś, czterooka?- Levi warknął. Każdy, kto stał w tej toalecie, po raz pierwszy widział takie emocje na twarzy Hange – Widziałem wyniki w szufladzie chłopaka dziś rano. Dlaczego ja ani Erwin o tym nie wiedzieliśmy?

Hange spojrzała na niego ze strachem.

\- O co chodzi, Levi? – Erwin pomógł półprzytomnemu Erenowi wstać, po czym podszedł z nim do reszty.

\- Przepraszam, Heichou – cichy głos z ust chłopca złagodził nerwy kapitana – Ja... Ja miałem ci powiedzieć, ale bałem się...

\- Ty siedź cicho – czarnowłosy prawie syknął – Wyjaśniaj czterooka.

\- Tak, Hange. Powiedz w końcu, co z nim nie tak – Erwin spojrzał na nastolatka. Szatyn stał obok niego, drżąc w szlochu.

\- Te wyniki były sfałszowane – mruknęła cicho Christa, widząc, że pułkownik nie ma zamiaru mówić – te u Erena i te u pana też. Pułkownik chciała naszej pomocy, ja... Ja myślałam, że pomogę, bo Ymir tak bardzo chciała!

W oczach Erena stanęło jeszcze więcej łez, opadł na kolana i płakał. Levi zacisnął zęby.

\- Podawała mu co jakiś czas leki na wymioty...   
\- Były łagodne, poza tym przestałam to robić już dawno... Ja... Ja naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego on dalej ...

\- Zepsułaś Jaegerowi żołądek, mówiąc zwięźle – Erwin klęczał teraz przy płaczącym chłopcu – Hej, Eren, uspokój się. Słyszysz? To było kłamstwo.

Eren spojrzał na Levia, kapitan także odwrócił wzrok w stronę Erena. Dlaczego tylko starszy, zobaczył w tych młodych i pełnych werwy oczach żal?

\- Tym razem musisz przeprowadzić wyniki na poważnie, to rozkaz.

Hange zasalutowała generałowi i to było ostanie, co Eren zobaczył przed omdleniem.

*

To wszystko było jak koszmar. Kiedy myślał, że już jest dobrze, kiedy miał u boku kogoś, kogo kocha.

Mimo tego, że ich związek był ukrywany przed światem, w mroku piwnicy, to Eren czuł się z tym dobrze.

Nikt nie mógł dowiedzieć się o nim i kapitanie. Żandarm szybko wykorzystałby okazję. Sąd przyznałby im rację, że związany emocjonalnie kapitan, nie potrafiłby go zabić.

Christa i Ymir miały właśnie pełnione kazanie, kiedy wszyscy stali pod laboratorium, czekając na wyniki.

\- Zaraz zedrę ci z twarzy ten uśmieszek – syknął kapitan, patrząc na Ymir.

\- Ja nie okłamałam nigdy Erena – powiedziała – Jedynie przytakiwałam Pułkownik Zoë, tak samo, jak Christa.

Siedzący w kącie Eren, wiedział, że jego mózg często zaczyna działać w nieodpowiednich momentach. Tak właśnie stało się w momencie, gdy Ymir przyznała, że nigdy go nie okłamała.

Jego źrenice związku się, kiedy huk drzwi zagłuszył ich myśli i wykład Erwina.

\- Tym razem to prawdziwe... Wyniki.

Spokój, jako kwitł na twarzy Hange, nie mógł wróżyć nic dobrego.

Levi jako pierwszy doskoczył do dokumentu w dłoni kobiety, jednak jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się. Ale to była jedynie maska, która pękła, gdy papier otrzymał Erwin.

\- Pozbędziesz się tego – powiedział szybko w stronę Hange, przyprawiając tym Erena o dreszcze.

\- Levi... – Zaczął blondyn, ale ten nie dał mu dojść do słowa.   
– Wybacz Erwin, ale jeżeli dowie się o tym żandarm? Albo co gorsza, gówniarz nosi tytana?

\- Według pewnej teorii, Levi, to jest normalne dziecko – czarnowłosy spojrzał na wstającego powoli przed nim nastolatka – Moje ciało prawdopodobnie tylko ubzdurało sobie, że jestem babą i musi wyrosnąć mi macica i jajniki. – zaśmiał się histerycznie, rozglądając ręce – Wybacz no, ja miałem trochę czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do tej myśli.

Levi przełknął głośno ślinę, patrząc na Hange.

\- Więc chcecie mi powiedzieć, że w tym dziecku – wskazał na Erena – jest drugie dziecko?

\- Chyba tak... – powiedziała cicho – Według teorii.   
Erwin położył dłoń na ramieniu niższego mężczyźny.

\- Eren... – Levi spojrzał na chłopca i kiwnął głową, na co ten lekko skłonił głowę w bok ze łzami wdzięczności spływającymi z oczu.

\- Będziesz tatusiem, Levi – wyszeptał cicho, tylko po to, by po chwili rozpłakać się do końca.

I albo Erwin i Hange domyślali się wcześniej, albo byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na świecie, bo nie odezwali się ani słowem, gdy nastolatek wtulał swoją twarz w tors czarnowłosego, powtarzając jak mantrę dwa słowa; „Będziesz tatusiem”.

 


End file.
